


Niekoniecznie wymarzone poranki

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Coffee Mornings!AU, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, SuiSasu, SuiSasu ma moc, Zaspany Sasuke, Zirytowany Suigetsu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suigetsu nagminnie dręczy jedna myśl – po jaką cholerę zawsze wstaje tak wcześnie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niekoniecznie wymarzone poranki

Suigetsu za każdym razem zastanawiał się po jaką cholerę wstawał pierwszy.  
Przecież nie budziły go żadne odgłosy lub zapachy dochodzące z kuchni, wszystkie pomieszczenia ciągle trwały w półmroku, od ścian emanował chłód, a panele skrzypiały zdradziecko, kiedy po cichu próbował opuścić sypialnię. Miał naprawdę słabą cierpliwość, rozsuwając wszystkie zasłony i obrywając promieniami słońca po oczach. Irytował go najdrobniejszy szczegół: a to zostawione późnym wieczorem kubki po herbacie, które teraz na „dzień dobry” musiał zmywać, by zaparzyć w nich kawę; plączący się pod nogami kot czy zimno ciągnące od połogi.  
Pluł sobie w brodę, staczając zaciekłe bitwy z mopsem sąsiadki; parszywy zwierzak nigdy nie chciał wypuścić z pyska ich porannej gazety (a humoru nie osładzał nawet fakt wykopania kota na trawnik i zatrzaśnięcia mu przed pyskiem drzwi). Bluźnił pod nosem, czując palący ból w małym palcu prawej dłoni, gdy ledwo zipiący toster nie wysuwał przypalających się grzanek – dopiero wtedy przypominając sobie o tym, że przecież już dawno mieli kupić nowy.  
Uchylając lufcik, podczas zagotowywania wody, mrużył groźnie oczy, słysząc ćwierkanie dochodzące z pobliskiego drzewa. I wtedy za każdym razem składał obietnicę, że w końcu kupi tę cholerną wiatrówkę albo procę, i wreszcie powystrzela wszystkie ptaki.  
Nienawidził rutynowego znajdywania kociej kupy, jak na złość zostawianej przy jego krześle, co niemal z wyrzutem przypominało, że, oczywiście, poprzedniego wieczoru zapomniał wymienić piasek w kuwecie. I tylko dlatego, iż ten mściwy pchlarz należał do Sasuke, jeszcze nie gotował się w sosie własnym na najbliższy posiłek.  
Zachodził w głowę, czemu, do stu diabłów, to on czyścił potem podłogę, robił im obydwojgu kawę, szykował śniadanie, spisywał listę najbliższych zakupów, następnie czekał cierpliwie aż brunet, obudzony zapachem ulubionego napoju, łaskawie przyjdzie do kuchni. Wkurzał się niemiłosiernie, widząc rozmierzwioną snem czuprynę Sasuke, słysząc jego leniwe ziewnięcia, uważnie obserwując ospałe ruchy.  
I tylko jedna rzecz powstrzymywała Suigetsu przed odejściem od stołu, stanięciem za nim i przyłożeniem w potylicę tą cholerną, obślinioną gazetą.  
Uśmiech.  
Uśmiech, który wpełzał na usta Sasuke nieświadomie już po pierwszym łyku zbyt słodkiej, zbyt białej kawy. Delikatny, jeszcze nieco senny, szczery. Taki, na który Uchiha nie pozwoliłby sobie, gdyby był całkiem rozbudzony, tym bardziej w czyjejś obecności. A Suigetsu miał to szczęście, każdego dnia.  
Pod wpływem tego jakże pięknego zjawiska, wyparowywała z niego cała złość do świata, wszystkich zwierząt, uszkodzonego tostera oraz zbrodni, którą był zmuszony zawsze popełniać, przesładzając kawę i zalewając ją zbyt dużą ilością mleka. Specjalnie dla Sasuke, bo sam nie wyobrażał sobie wypicia tego... _tego_.  
A wszystkie trudności, które musiał przechodzić tylko po to, by dostać ten piękny, tak intymny widok, uprzyjemniał szybkim przysunięciem krzesła i złapaniem Sasuke za podbródek. Przyciągał wtedy jego twarz tak blisko swojej, żeby owiewać ją oddechem gorzkiej kawy, której brunet nie cierpiał. Uchiha jednak nigdy nie krzywił się pod wpływem znienawidzonego zapachu, zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem niespodziewanego rumieńca, powoli wpływającego mu na twarz.  
O tak, to właśnie wtedy Suigetsu przypominał sobie, czemu wstawał pierwszy.  
Specjalnie dla tej satysfakcji, tych widoków, bliskości i spojrzeń.  
Specjalnie dla Sasuke.


End file.
